The present invention relates to the packaging of implants and more particularly to the packaging of implants for secure shipment and storage, as well as ease of use in the operating arena. Some conventional implant packages rely on a void-filling approach to protect their contents. The void-filling approach entails stabilizing the contents within a rigid plastic package with a variety of foams and padding materials. The foam and padding materials essentially fill the void between the implant and the inner surfaces of the rigid plastic package. The rigid plastic package is then sealed with lidstock material.
The void-filling approach requires the use of multiple foam components which are usually bulky and generate a considerable volume of package waste. Additionally, implants packed in foam can be difficult to remove without premature or accidental exposure to biological material on surgical gloves since the foams are intended to provide a tight fit to cushion the package and the implant. The void-filling approach also requires some manual processes, which are prone to error and typically result in a long packaging process time. Once the sterile barrier of a package has been compromised, the medical implant contained within that package cannot be used in surgery. Indeed, if a medical implant has been contaminated and the physician has no back-up medical implant on hand, surgery could be delayed.
Another type of implant package is a clamshell configuration. The clamshell includes two rigid plastic pieces hinged at one end. An implant is placed on one of the rigid pieces and the other rigid piece is closed over the implant such that the two rigid pieces form a container for the implant. However, such clamshell packages are often difficult to open, particularly when the user is wearing surgical gloves. Thus, a need exists for an improved product package.